Sapin de cœur
by Suzuka-san
Summary: Le soir de Noël, Tôdô et Makishima ont une grosse dispute qui les mène aux portes de la rupture. Le coupable : le sapin de Noël, mais surtout trop de désaccords entre ces deux personnes qui pourtant s'aiment à la folie - TôMaki


**Titre** : Sapin de cœur

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Romance / Yaoi

 **Pairing:** Makishima x Tôdô

 **Résumé :** Le soir de Noël, Tôdô et Makishima ont une grosse dispute qui les mène aux portes de la rupture. Le coupable : le sapin de Noël, mais surtout trop de désaccords entre ces deux personnes qui pourtant s'aiment à la folie.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est ma fiction de Noël 2018. Je l'ai écrite à l'occasion de l'événement sur Tumblr " _TouMaki secret santa 2018_ " organisé par JulesDrenages.

J'avais pour thème (c'est moi qui les ai choisis) : "Sapin" et la phrase "Je sais que nous nous détestons, commença Makishima. Mais c'est la veille de noël et ton vol a été annulé. Rentre donc, je t'en prie"

Je l'ai terminé tôt, depuis le mois d'octobre car elle a été traduite en anglais (l'évènement est en anglais), mais je ne la poste que maintenant car suite à plusieurs soucis IRL, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de me consacrer à mes fictions et ces derniers temps. J'espère bien repartir du bon pied cette année et être productive sur ce fandom (même s'il est déserté, mais je ne me lasse pas de nos cyclistes préférés).

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 _ **Le manga Yowamushi Pedal et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

Tôdô resserra ses bras autour de son corps frigorifié. Ses gants, son manteau, son écharpe, son bonnet, malgré sa tenue hivernale, plus rien ne parvenait à stopper le froid qui s'immisçait en lui de minute en minute. Même à l'abri des vents, dans les couloirs d'un immeuble huppé de Londres, il pouvait sentir la saison glaciale de ce pays s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements. De temps en temps, il se levait et marchait pour remuer son corps, tentant difficilement de se réchauffer et dégourdir ses membres raidis par le froid et l'humidité qui régnaient en ces lieux. Il sortit sa main gantée de la poche de son manteau pour y regarder l'heure qui semblait aussi figée que ses doigts. Vingt-deux heures seulement, cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'il faisait le pied de grue dans ce hall. Il devait tenir jusqu'au matin, sans céder, résister au froid et à l'envie imminente de se coucher dans un lit confortable et douillet, en sécurité dans l'un des appartements de l'immeuble. Il dormirait dans l'escalier, et au petit matin, il espérait trouver un taxi qui l'emmenerait jusqu'à l'aéroport.

La neige tombait férocement dehors, cloîtrant tout le monde dans leur habitat en ce soir de fête. Tout le monde se réunissait afin de passer noël en famille. Dans ce pays, la festivité était bien plus populaire que dans ses contrées nippones, plus proche de leur culte religieux. Noël rassemblait les familles, alors qu'au Japon, elle était plus vue comme la fête des amoureux, voire des sorties entre amis. Cette année devait être spéciale pour lui. Du haut de ses vingt ans, Tôdô avait pour la première fois l'occasion de passer Noël, seul à seul, avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis le lycée. Il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, aussi excité qu'un enfant qui guette les jours défiler. Tout avait été organisé. Il s'était arrangé avec son patron de la brasserie où il travaillait à mi-temps, négociant non sans mal un congé de dix jours. Ce dernier n'avait pas spécialement été ravi de perdre l'un de ses meilleurs employés dans une période propice aux affaires. Jinpachi était doué dans le contact avec les clients. Sa sociabilité naturelle, son charme et son sourire avaient ameuté des clients dans son établissements, surtout féminins. Et qui disait filles disait également hommes qui voyaient là l'occasion de faire des rencontres. Le gérant avait misé sur le bon cheval en l'engageant, surtout que Jinpachi se montrait consciencieux et disponible, le plus souvent en forme et de bonne humeur pour le plus grand bonheur des clients. Son énergie, il la devait à son rythme de vie sain et irréprochable.

Penser à cela fit serrer les dents du grimpeur. Son style de vie était une des raisons pour laquelle il se retrouvait là, dans ce couloir, un soir de fête. Une nuit qu'il aurait bien aimé passer différemment.

Le rêve avait commencé un mois auparavant. Son petit-ami lui avait proposé de venir passer noël dans son appartement en Angleterre, précisant qu'il y serait seul puisque son frère emmenait sa fiancée à Paris. Une occasion pour eux de passer pour la première fois noël ensemble et en toute intimité.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de trois ans et résistaient admirablement à la longue distance qui les séparait et au décalage horaire. Chacun d'eux étaient très occupés par leurs études et leur travail. Leurs temps de repos étaient dédiés à l'entraînement de cyclisme, ou bien à se parler. En deux ans d'exil volontaire, Makishima était revenu plusieurs fois au pays à l'occasion de ses vacances, et Tôdô s'était également déjà rendu en Angleterre. Les deux amants avaient toujours dû cohabiter avec des membres de leur famille respective, limitant quelque peu leur intimité. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés seul à seul au lycée. Certains jours de courses, ils louaient pour quelques heures une chambre dans un Love hotel. Mais c'était bien la première fois que le couple vivait ensemble plusieurs jours d'affilée, et le résultat était tout bonnement catastrophique. Makishima et lui n'avaient tout simplement pas le même train de vie, ni les mêmes convictions.

Jinpachi était réglé comme une horloge. Dormir à telle heure, manger à telle heure, respecter son rythme de sommeil, écouter son corps.

− Il te porte au quotidien et c'est grâce à lui que je peux vivre cette vie merveilleuse. On se doit de prendre soin de lui.

Yûsuke, au contraire, était totalement libre dans ses horaires le plus souvent décalés. Il se nourrissait à des heures insolites et différentes d'un jour à l'autre. Ses repas se composaient de plats industriels, rapides à préparer, qui horrifièrent littéralement le brun lorsqu'il déchiffra la liste des ingrédients de ces produits, la plupart suspects. Depuis son enfance, Tôdô ne dégustait que des aliments frais préparés du jour, ou éventuellement de la veille. Makishima avait justifié que ces plats n'étaient pas chers mais surtout simples à préparer. Le plus souvent, sa belle-sœur cuisinait, lui-même ne mettant que très rarement le nez dans un tablier. Mais elle n'était pas là actuellement, et lui était bien trop occupé pour perdre du temps en cuisine. Tôdô s'était donc mis en tête de lui préparer ses repas, jetant discrètement les nombreux sachets de nouilles séchées et autres plats préparés.

− Tu n'avais pas besoin de les jeter, lui reprocha le vert lorsqu'il remarqua ses placards vidés. Industriel ou pas, ça reste de la nourriture, et il y a bien assez de mendiants qui souhaiteraient déguster un bol de nouilles chaudes.

− Je ne sais pas si c'est leur rendre service de leur servir de telles immondices.

− Une ration ne les aurait pas tués, mais bien réconfortés.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais vécu dans le besoin, tous les deux étant issus d'une famille plus qu'aisée. Mais Makishima se trouvait bien plus sensible à la misère humaine. Ses parents étaient responsables d'une association de solidarité et ils lui avaient appris à respecter la nourriture. Même celle de mauvaise qualité tant qu'elle ne représentait pas de risque à court terme pour la santé. Et chaque chute de tissus qui lui restait, il s'en servait pour coudre des vêtements pour les plus démunis. Et donc, si peu de compassion de la part de son petit-ami l'avait déçu, mais s'il n'y avait que ça.

Makishima avait l'habitude de traîner le soir sur le canapé, détendu devant une émission télévisuelle quelconque, une tasse de chocolat trop sucrée dans la main. C'était son moment détente de la journée, rituel que ne comprenait pas son petit-ami.

− Tu devrais éviter les écrans le soir. Ils retardent le sommeil. Et le sucre de ta boisson va t'exciter et alourdir ton système digestif. Tu devrais plutôt lire, un livre bien sûr, pas sur la tablette, et préférer une tisane, avec une pointe de miel si tu tiens tellement à boire du sucré. Le miel de l'apiculteur, bien évidemment, non transformé.

− Je n'ai pas de problème pour m'endormir, rétorquait Makishima.

− Forcément, tu pousses ton corps au bord de la fatigue physique.

− Je suis souvent bien obligé de me coucher tard pour compléter mes devoirs et mes projets personnels.

− Toujours réponse à tout, mais laisse-moi te donner le bonnes raisons d'avoir un sommeil équilibré, suffisant et régulier.

Le vert soupirait. Il savait que son petit-ami avait raison. Un rythme de vie sain augmentait indiscutablement les performances et l'énergie. Mais ce n'était pas facile à mettre en œuvre au quotidien, surtout avec un planning comme le sien. Et même, il trouvait cela très ennuyeux. Il se jugeait encore trop jeune pour faire attention à son rythme de vie. Jusque là, son corps ne l'avait jamais trahi. Ses performances au cyclisme en sont bien la preuve.

− Je te ferai remarquer que le décalage horaire ne m'aide pas à me coucher plus tôt. Je t'accorde du temps le soir au lieu d'avancer mes devoirs.

Effectivement, Jinpachi et Makishima se parlaient souvent le matin tôt au Japon, avant que le brun ne parte s'entraîner, ce qui correspondait au soir tard an Angleterre.

− Ce n'est pas une excuse, et ne me mets pas en ligne de mire. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé de partir à l'autre pour du monde.

Cette remarque plus que déplacée mit directement un froid dans le couple, et ce dès les premiers temps du séjour de Jinpachi. Ce dernier réalisa qu'il avait été trop loin. Le soir même, il s'était serré contre son petit-ami qui lui tournait le dos dans le lit. Les bras enlacés autour de sa taille, le nez dans son imposante chevelure, il sanglotait doucement en s'excusant.

− Tu me manques tellement, Maki-chan. Désolée, mais ça me coûte tellement de ne pas te voir. Pardonne-moi, j'étais frustré. Je t'aime.

Ils s'étaient disputés plusieurs fois, et se réconciliaient souvent sur l'oreiller. Quand l'heure n'était pas aux querelles, ils se promenaient ensemble dans la capitale britannique, appréciant les décors féeriques de noël, l'animation dans les rues, les marchés de friandises et de cadeaux. A chacune de ses visites, le péché mignon de Tôdô consistait à découvrir les salons de thé. Lui, un grand consommateur de matcha, thé traditionnel japonais et surtout excellent pour la santé, résistait difficilement à l'odeur de bergamote se dégageant du mythique earl grey. Il profitait de chacun de ses voyages pour en ramener de bonne qualité.

Tôdô aimait sa patrie, mais il reconnaissait que pouvoir se promener librement et en plein jour en tenant la main de son petit-ami était plaisant. Cela ne le dérangerait pas de venir vivre ici, du moment qu'il pouvait retourner assez fréquemment au Japon. Tant qu'à y être, il perfectionnait son anglais, car il lui serait très utile dans ses études et sa vie professionnelle. Il avait d'ailleurs une grande nouvelle à annoncer à Makishima. Mais ça, c'était une surprise qu'il avait l'intention de garder pour le matin de noël, lors de l'échange des cadeaux.

Arrivés au vingt-quatre décembre, le couple se lança à l'assaut des magasins. Ils n'avaient pas prévu un grand festin. Les deux n'étaient pas de gros mangeurs, et Tôdô insistait toujours sur l'importance d'un repas frugal le soir. Makishima avait réservé des plats au traiteur ainsi qu'une bûche. Tôdô s'était lancé dans le défi de réaliser quelques mets nippons, qui leur rappelleraient à tous les deux leur contrée d'origine, ainsi que des sablés à savourer au petit-déjeuner le matin du vingt-cinq décembre.

− C'est quoi tous ces ingrédients ? demanda Makishima en contemplant le panier de son partenaire. Tu comptes cuisiner combien de gâteaux ? Nous ne sommes que deux.

− Je n'ai pas l'habitude alors je préfère viser large. Mais ton discours sur les plus démunis m'a fait réfléchir. Je pense qu'on pourrait faire don du surplus à une association, qu'en penses-tu ?

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Makishima qui colla un baiser simple mais sonore sur les lèvres de Tôdo en plein centre commercial. Ce dernier rougit, peu habitué à de telle marque d'affection en public.

− J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, lui souffla le vert à son oreille, ce qui chauffa encore plus le grimpeur d'Hakone.

Le couple avait prévu une chaude soirée de cajoleries. Chacun devra piocher tour à tour un fantasme parmi plusieurs notés sur des bouts de papiers. Un temps de débauche où chacun devait se lâcher. Une nuit d'amour avec pour seul spectateur le majestueux sapin qui ornait le salon de Makishima.

Tôdô se releva pour marcher un peu et se frictionner les bras. Ce sapin, ce maudit sapin était la cause de leur situation actuelle. A moins que ça ne soit celle de Makishima qui défendait ce stupide conifère si mal décoré qu'on se serait cru à halloween. Pendant leurs emplettes, Jinpachi s'était mis en tête d'améliorer la décoration de l'arbre. Il acheta de nouvelles boules et guirlandes colorées qui viendraient remplacer toutes ces immondices très mal fabriquées, en papier maché et en carton. A cela, il avait fait l'acquisition d'une boule blanche à personnaliser, avec de la peinture verte, mauve et dorée, qu'il s'empressa de cacher dans un de ses sacs, souhaitant faire une surprise à Makishima. Dans l'après-midi, ils avaient préparé ensemble les sablés en riant et se chamaillant gentiment. Ils avaient également fait l'amour sur le plan de travail encore fariné pendant la cuisson des biscuits. Tout allait vraiment pour le mieux.

Makishima partit se doucher. Tandis qu'il se démenait pour retirer la poudre blanche qui s'était collée dans sa chevelure, Tôdô en profita pour préparer sa boule personnalisée et changer la décoration du sapin. Il remplaça les fades ornements par des décors brillants et colorés, rendant un final beaucoup plus moderne et enjôleur. Tôdô voulait vraiment marquer le coup pour ce premier noël en couple, et c'est fièrement qu'il accrocha au devant du sapin sa boule, bien en vu pour qu'elle accroche immédiatement l'œil de son petit-ami. Lorsque Makishima revint dans le salon et découvrit le changement catégorique de l'arbre, il réagit immédiatement.

− Pourquoi as-tu changé le sapin ? Il était très bien comme il était.

− Je ne trouve pas, c'était complètement folklorique. Toutes ces couleurs mélangées et ces décors finis à l'arrache. Ça ressemblait à tout sauf à un sapin de noël. N'est-il pas mieux comme ça ?

− Jinpachi, ça suffit ! Arrête de t'immiscer ainsi dans ma façon de vivre. Je n'ai pas envie d'un sapin qui scintille de mille feux, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de me prendre la tête avec mes repas et mes heures de sommeil. Tu es là, et tu crois que tu peux tout décider pour moi. C'est usant. Tu m'agaces, et tu vas immédiatement remettre le sapin comme il était.

Tôdô devint mutique, surpris, choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction et un ton aussi brut venant de son petit-ami. Makishima n'était pas spécialement sociable mais Tôdô ne l'avait jamais réellement vu se mettre en colère. Même lors de leurs disputes, ses reproches sonnaient plus sur un ton las et blasé, mais jamais agressif. Il n'avait cherché qu'à lui faire plaisir, une surprise, alors pourquoi l'assommait-il de critiques ? Certes, c'était lui qui se faisait héberger, mais ils étaient un couple et il exigeait avoir son mot à dire sur l'arbre féerique, typique de la fête qu'ils allaient fêter ensemble. Tous ces ornements vétustes et de mauvais goûts, fabriqués par des mains d'amateur, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de si particulier ? Pourquoi les préférait-il à sa décoration à lui ?

− Je peux en remettre quelques uns si tu veux…

− Non, tous, le coupa Yûsuke, et enlève les tiens.

− Je l'ai fait pour te faire plaisir.

− Ca ne me fait pas plaisir. Tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu de tout décider comme tu le fais tout le temps. Sais-tu ce que ces décors représentent pour moi ? Non, parce que tu ne t'es jamais posé la question, parce que tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ta petite personne.

− Ne dis pas ça alors que je souhaite à t'offrir un beau noël. Tu penses à ce que je ressens quand tu me dis ça ?

− Tu es le premier à ne faire que comme bon te semble. Je rappelle qu'on est chez moi ici.

− Je n'ai donc rien le droit de décider. Je dois juste suivre et me taire ?

− Tu dois surtout arrêter de te prendre pour le maître des lieux. Tu défais nos traditions et je ne le supporte pas. Tu te prends pour qui, sale égoïste ?

A ces mots, le brun sut qu'ils avaient atteint un pallier de non retour. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il se retient. A lieu de cela, il prit un air contrit avant de déclarer.

− Très bien. Puisque je n'ai pas ma place ici, je rentre chez moi.

C'était sans appel, et Makishima ne s'y opposa même pas. Quelques minutes après, Tôdô fouillait sur internet à la recherche d'un vol pour le Japon, même avec escale, du moment qu'il pouvait partir dans la journée.

− J'ai un vol à neuf heures ce soir. Rassure-toi, dans moins de trois heures, j'aurais remis TON sapin comme avant et j'aurais décampé.

Il avait tout balancé dans un sac poubelle, y compris la boule qu'il avait lui-même personnalisée. Peinte en verte et mauve censés les représenter, il avait inscrit en lettres dorées " _TouMaki first Chrismas together_ ". Il avait même dessiné un petit vélo sur l'autre face. Un chef d'œuvre tout simple mais qui devait rester un merveilleux souvenir pour eux. Avec rage et déception, Tôdô la jeta avec les autres. Il ne dit pas un mot à Makishima qui s'était installé à son bureau pour travailler et s'isoler. Jinpachi n'entra dans sa chambre seulement que pour rassembler l'intégralité de ses affaires. Sa colère était telle qu'il ne regarda même pas son ex-petit-ami. Il balança ses vêtements sans même les plier dans son unique valise, chose étonnante pour lui d'habitude si soucieux et maniaque. Dans l'entrée, après avoir enfilé son manteau, il cracha juste un « Je pars » avant de poser la main sur la poignée.

− Il neige dehors, lança Makishima avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans le couloir.

− Et alors ?

− Une tempête s'est levée, ça fait bien une heure. On n'y voit plus rien.

− Je vais prendre un taxi, ne t'occupe pas de moi, je saurais me débrouiller. Dans une heure, j'aurais quitté ce pays.

− Je doute qu'un avion décolle ce soir, pas avec cette météo.

Il y eu un bref moment de calme dans l'appartement londonien. Que cherchait à faire Makishima ? Etait-ce une tentative pour le retenir ? Cela agaça encore plus Tôdô.

− Peu importe, je ne reste pas une minute de plus ici. C'est fini Makishima, Adieu.

Oublié le surnom affectueux. L'ancien dénommé Maki-chan ne répliqua même pas et laissa le brun passer la porte sans tenter de le retenir.

* * *

Tôdô pesta après le temps, après Makishima, et aussi après ces anglais incapables de braver la difficulté. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il comprit mieux l'ampleur de la tempête. En ouvrant la porte, une grosse rafale d'air glaciale lui fouetta le visage, le gelant sur place. A l'extérieur, tout n'était que blancheur immaculée. Les réverbères éclairaient tout juste la rue désertée. La plupart des véhicules s'étaient déjà cachés sous une importante pellicule de neige. En quelque heure, la nature avait repris ses droits, et les habitants s'étaient tous isolés chez eux en recherche de chaleur. Toujours en colère et loin de se décourager, Tôdô tenta d'appeler un taxi. Le standardiste lui répondit que tous les véhicules étaient à l'arrêt, et qu'il en était probablement de même pour les transports en commun. Pas de bus, de tram, de métro, la capitale anglaise s'était totalement figée, prise au piège dans une neige épaisse, et en quelques heures seulement.

− Pays de merde, pesta Jinpachi en consultant encore son téléphone à la recherche d'une solution. Je vais arriver en retard à ce rythme.

Une sonnerie l'avertissant d'un message confirma les suppositions de Makishima. Son vol et tous ceux de ce soir avaient été annulés à cause de tempête. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait aucune indication sur les prochains décollages, pas avant que le temps ne redevienne clément. Tôdô avait bien envie de jeter son téléphone. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait. Dans une dernière tentative, il téléphona à un hôtel qu'il avait repéré non loin, mais il affichait complet. Plus de solution, sinon prendre son mal en patience. Il se rassit sur les premières marches de l'escalier d'une démarche lourde. Fatigué, frigorifié et affamé, à cet instant, il se dit qu'escalader les sommets sur son vélo était une épreuve moins difficile. Il ne savait dire ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Sa gêne physique, ou bien sa peine au cœur. Sa colère retombée, il réalisait le poids de sa décision. Il quittait Makishima, c'était irrémédiable. L'un comme l'autre n'arrivait juste pas à vivre ensemble, et ils avaient des projets et des styles de vie bien trop différents. De plus, leur relation à distance s'avérait bien trop complexe pour durer. Malgré tout l'amour qui les unissait, l'un comme l'autre finiraient par succomber à la tentation d'une relation plus simple. C'était mieux ainsi, probablement. Sans doute serait-il mieux qu'il se trouve une petite amie qui lui ressemble. Bien qu'en priorité, il devait se concentrer sur ses études. Arrêter ses discussions avec l'araignée lui ferait gagner du temps.

− C'est mieux ainsi, se répétait Tôdô comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

Alors que la fatigue s'emparait de lui, Tôdô sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, emportant sa colère pour laisser place à la tristesse. Il ne regrettait pas et il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il irait au bout de sa décision, mais il avait sincèrement aimé Makishima, son premier amour. Il ne serait pas si facile de tourner cette page, surtout pas après trois ans de relation. Comme il aurait souhaité que cette ultime dispute ait lieu un autre jour. Voilà un bien triste noël qu'il était en train de passer.

Pour tuer le temps, il sortit son téléphone pour traîner sur les réseaux sociaux. Plusieurs fois, il sourit en regardant les différentes photos de ses contacts. Arakita, visiblement un peu éméché, faisait un câlin à Kinjô dans ce qui ressemblait être la salle du club de cyclisme de Yonan. On y voyait également Kuroda qui avait rejoint cette université après le lycée, tout comme Teshima de Sohoku. Ce dernier ne semblait pas présent à cette fête de club. Tôdô l'aperçut sur les photos de Manami. Son kohai était effectivement en couple avec l'ancien capitaine de Sohoku, au grand étonnement de Tôdô qui comprit par la suite comment une telle relation avait pu naître. Fukutomi se trouvait comme d'habitude en compagnie de Shinkai. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, mais ne subsistait entre eux qu'une amitié de longue date. Il y avait également Yûto que Tôdô avait rencontré quelque fois, ainsi qu'Ashikiba qui avait rejoint Meisô comme ses deux anciens équipiers. Il visionna encore quelques photos d'anciens camarades et de famille lointaine. Les souvenirs de ses proches censés le réconforter le déprimaient encore plus. Tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment, et lui se retrouvait là, seul et avec le cœur lourd. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses sentiments d'un claquement de doigt, mais il en voulait énormément à Makishima de lui avoir si mal parlé, et surtout de le traiter d'égoïste alors qu'il était chargé de bonnes intentions. Il était vexé aussi que son ex petit-ami ne lui raconte jamais rien. S'il avait su que ce sapin signifiait beaucoup pour lui, il n'y aurait pas touché, ou du moins il lui aurait demandé la permission de le changer. Comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Makishima ne lui parlait même pas de ses études, ni de ses projets. Il n'y avait que lui qui discutait et qui lui posait des questions. Heureusement qu'il était là pour sauver leur conversation. Ce n'était pas uniquement sa faute si ça n'avait pas marché.

Tôdô entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir, et la lumière s'allumer. En haut des marches apparut l'araignée qui semblait le regarder avec compassion. Makishima était déjà venu une première fois il y a une heure de cela, mais Tôdô l'avait empêché de parler, le repoussant avant même qu'il ne suggère quoi que ce soit. Cette fois, le brun était bien trop fatigué pour rétorquer.

− Je sais que nous nous détestons, commença Makishima. Mais c'est la veille de noël et ton vol a été annulé. Rentre donc, je t'en prie.

Devant son mutisme, le vert entreprit de descendre les marches pour venir chercher la valise de Tôdô.

− Je vais t'aider à remonter tes affaires. Viens dormir au chaud, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser quelqu'un sur le pallier. Je pense que tu ferais pareil.

Sur ce point, il avait raison. Tôdô accepta donc la proposition. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, et puis il avait bien trop froid pour réfléchir davantage. Tout ce qu'il désirait était s'endormir, et réaliser que ce séjour cauchemardesque n'était en fait qu'un rêve.

− Je me doute que tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi. Je t'ai sorti des couvertures et un oreiller sur le canapé. Si tu as faim, sers-toi dans le frigo. Tu peux même manger ce qu'on avait acheté pour ce soir. Mets-toi à l'aise.

Makishima lui avait dit tout ça avec un ton neutre et froid, comme si Tôdô n'était qu'un invité quelconque qu'il hébergeait par politesse. Ainsi était devenu leur relation en quelques heures alors qu'ils faisaient encore l'amour cette après-midi. Malgré la chaleur de l'appartement, il avait froid. Son cœur s'était gelé et le glaçait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts

− Je t'ai préparé une tisane, tu as dû avoir froid en bas. Bois-là pendant qu'elle est chaude.

S'il avait été encore en colère, il aurait probablement jeté le liquide dans l'évier. Au lieu de ça, il accepta la boisson, au fond touché par cette attention. Il lâcha un merci ténu, le premier mot sorti depuis que Makishima était venu le chercher. Ce dernier s'enferma dans sa chambre et Tôdô se retrouva seul. Il s'assit sur le canapé où ils avaient passé de doux moments à se câliner tout en visionnant un film, uniquement la journée puisque Tôdô évitait les écrans le soir. Ce même canapé qui devait accueillir leur nuit de débauche, et qui maintenant lui servirait juste de couche pour un sommeil sans rêve. Ses doigts enroulés autour de la tasse, Tôdô pleura à nouveau. Avait-il espéré une approche de son ex petit-ami ? Etait-il encore en colère contre lui pour cette histoire de sapin ?

Il releva les yeux vers l'arbre qu'il avait remis en état avant de partir. Tôdô se rapprocha du conifère pour mieux l'étudier. La plupart des décorations étaient en papier, carton, ou bien des boules de polystyrène mal peintes. On aurait dit que ça avait été fabriqué par des enfants. Il devait y avoir une valeur sentimentale dans chacune d'elles. Tôdô n'en savait rien. Il déambula quelques instants dans le salon jusqu'à se rapprocher de la bibliothèque. Là figuraient nombre d'ouvrages, de romans en anglais, de livres de cuisine, de couture, mais également des albums photos. Sans réfléchir s'il avait le droit de violer l'intimité et le passé de cette famille, Tôdô en sortit un au hasard puis retourna s'asseoir. Les clichés dataient bien d'il y a dix ou douze ans. Il reconnut sans mal son Maki-chan, malgré l'absence de coloration verte dans ses cheveux. Comment ne pas identifier ce sourire maladroit et effrayant qu'il arborait sur la plupart des photos ? Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était pris au dépourvu qu'il ressortait bien. Tôdô sourit lorsqu'il vit ce jeune garçon de dix ou onze ans, extatique devant son cadeau le soir de noël. Un vélo de route, bien évidemment, avec un cadre différend que son _Tima_ actuel. En arrière plan sur les photos, Tôdô remarqua que le sapin familial ressemblait beaucoup à celui de cet appartement, avec ces mêmes décorations de mauvaises qualités. En tournant encore les pages de l'album, il vit les frères et sœurs Makishima fabriquer les artifices. Son rival semblait y prendre du plaisir. Il avait toujours été manuel et habile de ses mains. Sur certains clichés, on le voyait même manipuler la machine à coudre pour fabriquer des vêtements de poupées. Si jeune déjà, il cousait. La création était définitivement son domaine. Tôdô fut pris d'un élan d'admiration pour l'ancien grimpeur de Sohoku qui avait su concilier ses deux passions pour la mode et le cyclisme. Une autre photo montrait un stand où les passants achetaient les pittoresques ornements bien trop chers, mais dans un but bien précis. Il se souvint alors de l'engagement de Makishima et de sa famille pour les plus démunis. L'araignée lui avait même précisé que ses parents faisaient parti d'une association. Tôdô crut mieux comprendre l'importance de cet arbre à la décoration simple et fade. Il était comme une pensée pour ceux qui n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir une fête digne de ce nom.

Le brun avait encore envie de pleurer. Il était de nouveau en colère, mais contre lui cette fois. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir si mal jugé l'hideux sapin. Il avait cru les propriétaires totalement désintéressés alors qu'il n'en était rien. Toutes ces fausses guirlandes devaient être des restes de leurs créations, où bien les avaient-ils achetées à prix fort pour faire don. Noël était avant tout un moment de partage et d'amour. Toute barrière sociale effondrée pour laisser place à la joie que procure cette simple date.

Ce sapin était un peu à l'image de Makishima. Peu engageant, mais remplie de bonnes intentions. Tôdô se sentit incroyablement stupide. Il s'était mis au même niveau que toutes ces personnes superficielles qui ne jugeaient que sur les apparences. Il ne niait pas qu'il avait été comme cela autrefois, toisant les gens sans vergogne, lui se sachant beau. Il avait mûri depuis, notamment après sa rencontre avec Makishima puis Onoda qui avaient su l'épater et le rendre admiratif. Ces deux grimpeurs n'avaient pas un physique très attirant au premier abord, mais Tôdô les trouvait magnifiques. Il était même tombé follement amoureux de l'un d'eux. Mais il avait conservé certaines mauvaises habitudes de ce temps où il méprisait presque les moches. Dorénavant, il ferait plus attention. Sauf avec Arakita pour qui il ne mettait jamais de filtre, et c'était bien mérité. Mais Makishima était trop important pour lui et il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le blesser. A présent, Tôdô comprenait pourquoi l'araignée s'était énervée contre lui. Cela faisait des jours qu'il mettait de l'huile sur le feu. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de profiter du moment présent, de son petit-ami qu'il voyait rarement, sans ramener sa fraise ? Voilà le résultat dont il plaidait coupable : leur noël gâché.

Tôdô rangea l'album photos. Il en avait assez vu pour comprendre son erreur. Il devait arranger tout cela, peu importe comment. Il était amoureux de Makishima, il l'adorait toujours plus d'année en année. Son absence était toujours insupportable. Ses sentiments l'effrayaient par moment. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

Sans vraiment avoir de plan, il se rendit discrètement dans la chambre où Makishima semblait dormir. Il était allongé dos à lui. Jinpachi souleva la couette et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sans trop oser s'approcher. Il avait très envie de passer ses bras autour de son corps maigre, d'embrasser son épaule, jouer avec ses cheveux qui tombaient sur le matelas. Sa colère était définitivement retombée, et ses sentiments pour l'homme araignée avaient repris le dessus, plus fort que jamais.

− Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda Yûsuke qui continuait de lui tourner le dos. On peut échanger si tu veux…

− Non, le coupa Jinpachi. Je veux rester là… avec toi.

− Fais comme tu veux, consentit platement le vert avant de redevenir muet.

− Tu es toujours en colère ?

− Je t'ai parlé un peu sèchement mais je n'étais pas réellement en colère, plutôt agacé. Désolé que ça t'ait blessé.

− Non, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, s'empressa de protester le brun qui se sentait encore plus coupable.

− Je sentais que je devais le faire. Dors maintenant, tu as un long voyage qui t'attend demain.

− Tu veux vraiment que je parte ?

− C'est toi qui veux partir.

− Je n'en suis plus si sûr.

− Tu penseras à ça demain.

Cette conversation vide agaçait Tôdô. Makishima semblait se ficher complètement de sa présence, de sa tentative d'approche.

− Pourquoi tu restes fermé au dialogue ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis jamais rien ?

Makishima alluma le chevet et se redressa dans le lit pour s'asseoir à son tour et regarder Tôdô avec ses yeux bleus peu expressifs. Makishima arborait la plupart du temps un regard atone et un ton neutre, si bien que même Tôdô lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait. Son visage n'était pas particulièrement beau, et il trouvait cette couleur de cheveux toujours aussi immonde. Rien à voir avec son propre style, et pourtant il adorait ce jeune homme sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Du jour au lendemain, subitement, il s'était mis à ne penser qu'à lui. Quand il en avait parlé à Shinkai, le seul dans son entourage avec qui il pouvait discuter de ce genre de chose, ce dernier lui avait immédiatement rétorqué qu'il avait le béguin, tout en prenant sa pose pour appuyer sa conclusion. Tôdô avait longtemps rejeté cette idée, du moins jusqu'à ce que revoir Makishima sur une course lui fasse le même effet qu'une adolescente devant la scène de baiser tant attendu d'un manga shojo. Le vert n'était pas attirant. Il arborait un style et des habitudes de vie qui le sidéraient, mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer et de vouloir en apprendre bien plus sur lui.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? lui demanda Makishima.

Il avait envie de lui poser mille questions. Sur son enfance, sa famille, sur le cyclisme, sur sa danse si originale et pourtant rapide, sur son choix de couleur de cheveux, sur ses créations de mode, sur ses études, sur ses fréquentations. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait. Qu'avaient-ils donc fait pendant trois ans ? En même temps, ils se voyaient si rarement. Leur dialogue au téléphone ne se composait que de banalités inintéressantes. De temps en temps, ils évoquaient leur cadet Onoda et Manami, ou bien ils parlaient de courses cyclistes, comme deux amis ayant la même passion. Leur vie de couple ne se limitait qu'à quelques sorties, des câlineries et du sexe. Tôdô parlait beaucoup de sa vie, mais pas Makishima. Ce soir-là, le brun réalisait qu'il ne connaissait presque rien de son petit-ami. Il voulait des réponses, mais il ne posa qu'une seule question.

− Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Devant l'étonnement de Makishima, Tôdô poursuivit.

− Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Tu sors avec moi mais tu ne me parles jamais de toi. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis même plus sûr de tes sentiments. J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. Je suis juste une bite et un cul ?

− Idiot. Crois-tu que je te supporterais si je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi ? Tu es totalement mon opposé, et pourtant je sors avec toi.

− Alors pourquoi tu ne me le dis jamais ? Ca te coûte tant que ça ?

− Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

− J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Et si tu as du mal avec les mots, fais-moi juste comprendre que tu es amoureux, que tu es content d'être avec moi, que tu es fier d'être mon petit-ami.

Makishima se gratta la joue, semblant un peu embrassé, ne sachant visiblement que répondre.

− Mais je le suis. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas spécialement expressif. Je ne suis pas doué pour montrer mes sentiments. Désolé.

Ce n'était pas des excuses que Tôdô voulait entendre.

− Pourtant, je t'ai déjà vu montrer tes sentiments à quelqu'un, et en public en plus. Et ce n'était pas moi.

− Ah bon ? De qui tu parles ? demanda Makishima.

− Devine. Trouve des indices. Il y en a dans cette chambre.

Makishima balaya son regard dans la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur le maillot de Sohoku suspendu sur le mur. Il se souvient alors de ce moment où sa joie avait brisé toutes ses barrières de pudeur. Où il avait sauté de son vélo pour enlacer Onoda, leur jeune champion. Où il avait versé des larmes sur le podium face à l'assemblée.

− Je vois à quoi tu fais référence. Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes. J'ai été pris dans l'extase du moment.

− Bien évidemment. Et ce genre d'extase, tu ne l'éprouves jamais lorsque tu me retrouves après des semaines ? A croire que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.

− Je me vois mal te sauter dessus à l'aéroport.

− Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande. Je t'aime Maki-chan. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de continuer comme ça. Quand je t'appelle ou même lorsque je suis là, j'ai le sentiment que je dérange. J'en viens à me demander si tu m'aimes vraiment.

− Je pense que le jour où tu arrêteras avec tes leçons de morale, j'aurais l'air moins agacé.

− Je ne le fais que pour ton bien.

− Je sais, merci à toi. Mais j'estime que je fais encore ce que je veux.

− On en revient toujours au même. Au final, toi et moi ne sommes pas fait pour nous entendre. On a des vies beaucoup trop différentes. Ca ne peut pas marcher.

Tôdô avait dit cette phrase dans un sanglot. Il était revenu pour sauver son couple, et tout s'empirait. Le mutisme de Makishima n'arrangeait rien.

− Demain, je partirai, annonça t'il avant de se rallonger et tourner le dos. Bonne nuit.

La magie ne noël n'avait rien changé, leur relation était inéluctablement vouée à l'échec.

* * *

Tôdô se réveilla tôt. Son corps était réglé comme une horloge et l'heure à laquelle il se couchait importait peu. Il se sentait vaseux comme s'il s'était enivré, signe évident d'un manque de sommeil auquel son corps n'était pas habitué. Il aurait l'occasion de récupérer son retard lors du long voyage qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Dehors, la tempête s'était calmée et la capitale londonienne s'éveillait dans une blancheur immaculée. La magie de noël avait opéré dans la nuit mais pas pour lui. Tôdô avait à nouveau envie de pleurer. Ca ne serait pas facile au début, mais il se concentrerait sur ses études et son travail. Il rencontrait suffisamment de monde pour débuter une nouvelle histoire avec quelqu'un qui lui correspondrait mieux. C'était la meilleure décision à prendre, à moins d'un miracle.

Il était seul dans la chambre. D'habitude, pendant ses jours de repos, Makishima aimait bien traîner au lit le matin, surtout qu'il se couchait plus tard. Tôdô s'amusait à le réveiller avec des baisers et des chatouilles car il mettait un point d'honneur à partager tous ses repas avec lui. Le vert siégeait dans le salon. Un détail majeur marqua Jinpachi lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Le sapin avait changé. Il arborait toujours ses vieilles décorations mais quelques unes des nouvelles qu'il avait achetées la veille, pas toutes, s'étaient ajoutées au tableau. Et parmi elles, posée juste au devant, bien visible, la fameuse boule qu'il avait personnalisée.

− Bonjour, dit Makishima.

− Euh, bonjour.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Tôdô avait vraiment l'impression que Makishima cherchait ses mots, l'air aussi embarrassé qu'au début de leur relation. Il semblait fatigué, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun qui avait pris l'habitude de scanner intégralement l'état de son petit-ami au premier coup d'œil.

− Tu as mal dormi ?

− Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil.

− Je sais que je suis lourd avec ça, mais tu connais l'importance du sommeil.

− J'ai arrangé le sapin, se justifia Makishima. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu morne.

− Tu n'étais pas obligé. J'ai compris pourquoi il ressemblait à ça. Désolé, mais hier soir j'ai regardé vos photos de famille.

− Pas de mal, tu as bien fait. J'ai été un peu dur. Après tout, tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Tu souhaites toujours qu'on dépose les sablés qu'on a cuisinés à un refuge ?

− Ca va dépendre des heures de vol.

− Jinpachi.

Makishima vint timidement prendre les deux mains de Tôdô, ce qui le stupéfia. Hormis pendant l'amour, il n'était pas du genre à prendre des initiatives. Le vert ressemblait à un adolescent mal à l'aise lors de son premier rendez-vous. Jinpachi avait l'impression d'être revenu trois ans en arrière. A cet instant, il trouvait Makishima si mignon qu'il avait très envie de l'embrasser.

− Attends un peu, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Viens voir.

Sous l'arbre était déposé un petit paquet cadeau. Tôdô avait aussi préparé une surprise pour Makishima. Mais il comptait le ramener avec lui, n'ayant plus aucun intérêt à le lui donner maintenant.

− Ouvre-le, s'il te plait. Après, tu prendras ta décision.

Intrigué, Tôdô retira l'emballage et tomba sur un livre. Le titre eut vite fait de lui arracher une grimace.

− " _Comment arrêter d'être insupportable"_ , lut Tôdô. Maki-chan, tu te fiches de moi ?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être indigné ou amusé. Maki-chan avait-il cherché à lui faire une blague ? Tôdô lui avait quelque fois reproché son manque d'humour. Ou bien il était sérieux, et ça ne l'enchantait pas.

− Ouvre-le, certains passages sont intéressants.

Il obéit sans entrain, quelque peu déçu, se demandant toujours si son petit ami se moquait de lui. Sous la couverture, il n'y avait pas de pages, pas de mots, pas de conseils douteux. Le livre était en fait une boîte en trompe-l'œil. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait une bague posée sur un support. Il n'aurait su dire en quelle matière elle était. La couleur grisâtre faisait penser à de l'argent, de l'acier, ou encore de l'or blanc. Tôdô était trop surpris pour réagir. La bague était un anneau, pas une alliance mais ça y ressemblait. Elle était simple, sans artifice superflu, élégante. Il s'imaginait très bien la porter au quotidien. Elle attirerait la curiosité de ses amis, ses connaissances à la fac, de même qu'elle serait peut-être un frein aux regards aguicheurs de bons nombres de filles. Mais surtout, elle était la preuve que Makishima l'aimait et qu'il voulait s'unir à lui. Sur le couvercle intérieur de la boite, il reconnut l'écriture de son petit-ami : « _Stupid headband, will you marry me ?_ ». La gorge serrée, Tôdô ne savait pas quoi dire.

− Maki-chan…

− Ce cadeau est prêt depuis que je sais que tu passerais noël ici seul avec moi. Je ne l'ai pas fait cette nuit pour t'empêcher de partir.

− Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit ? Tu n'as pas fait qu'arranger le sapin ?

− J'ai pas mal réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Jinpachi, depuis le début je savais que notre relation à distance serait difficile. Je m'attends que tu me dises à tout moment que tu veux arrêter. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réagi plus que ça hier. Je me suis dit que ça devait arriver.

− Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu n'essayerais pas de me retenir ? Un simple au revoir te suffit ? C'est tout ce que représente notre relation pour toi ?

− Très honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare, mais je m'y suis préparé. C'est moi qui suis parti à l'autre bout du monde. Je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste et de t'enchaîner à moi. Tu es jeune, beau, sociable, tu peux te trouver n'importe qui.

− Mais c'est toi que j'aime, Maki-chan.

− L'amour ne fait pas tout. Deux continents nous séparent, nous vivons dans deux mondes différents. J'ai choisi la mode et toi l'hôtellerie. Tu as un mode de vie sain et moi décalé. La seule chose qui nous lie vraiment est le vélo. C'est pour ça que je ne serais pas surpris si on en venait à se séparer.

Tôdô baissa la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent la sublime bague qu'il s'était imaginé porter quelques minutes auparavant. Si Makishima avait abandonné l'idée d'une relation durable avec lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait fait déballer ce cadeau ? C'était comme offrir une sucette à un enfant et la lui reprendre juste après. Ses yeux lui piquèrent et il sentit les larmes lui monter. Il était de nouveau déterminé à partir ce matin. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit si dur ?

Un doigt vint essuyer une larme naissante au coin de son œil. Makishima, l'air sérieux, pas indifférent mais plutôt déterminé, ajouta.

−.Mais ça, c'est ce que je pensais avant.

Sa main se décala derrière la nuque de Tôdô et il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Le brun se laissa faire mollement comme un poupon, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer, ce que voulait Makishima au juste.

− Pour être franc, hier, quand on s'est disputé, je n'ai pas cru que tu partirais vraiment. Je pensais que tu faisais juste ta crise. J'étais assez énervé à ce moment là et je n'avais pas envie de te parler. Je commence à bien connaître ce pays. J'avais bien vu que la tempête te bloquerait ici, donc je ne m'inquiétais pas. La preuve, deux heures après tu es revenu. Je m'étais dit que tu te serais calmé après une bonne nuit. Puis dans la chambre, tu m'as dit tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur avant de déclarer que tu partirais pour de bon cette fois. J'étais incapable de m'endormir alors je me suis levé et j'ai pris une tasse de ce chocolat trop sucré que tu détestes. Je n'avais pas allumé les lumières et mon pied a tapé sur le sac de tes décorations. En les ramassant, je suis tombé sur cette boule, celle que tu as peinte toi-même.

Il marqua une pause. Tôdô ne dit rien, curieux de connaître la suite. Makishima sortit la bague de son support pour la prendre entre ses doits. Un détail marqua immédiatement le brun. Sur la face interne du bijou étaient gravés quelques mots en anglais, pas n'importe lesquels.

− Lorsque j'ai vu ta boule, j'ai réalisé combien nous étions en symbiose toi et moi.

La lumière se refléta sur les lettres. On pouvait distinctement lire " _TouMaki first christmas together_ ".

− Sans nous consulter, nous avons utilisé la même formule, mot pour mot. J'ai trouvé ça tellement incroyable que j'étais convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un signe du destin. Je ne suis pas du genre à croire à ce genre de mièvrerie comme le fil rouge ou tous ces mythes d'adolescentes. Mais j'ai réalisé que ce lien que nous avons tous les deux, je ne le retrouverai probablement avec personne d'autre. Subitement, je n'ai plus voulu te laisser partir.

Makishima prit la main de Jinpachi et glissa l'anneau à l'un des doigts avant d'y porter ses lèvres.

− Je tomberai malade si tu n'étais pas là pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Je mourrai d'ennui sans tes appels. Tu fais partie de ma vie, même si souvent je te trouve ennuyeux. J'ai réfléchi à la raison de nos disputes depuis que tu es ici et la réponse est pourtant évidente. Nous sommes deux personnes ayant reçu des éducations différentes, avons des habitudes opposées, mais beaucoup de couples sont comme ça. Je revois mon frère reprocher à ma belle-sœur de passer trop de temps dans la salle de bain, ma belle-sœur le houspiller parce qu'il laisse traîner ses tasses de café sales dans le bureau. Pour s'entendre, la solution est simple. Chacun de nous doit faire des efforts pour accepter les habitudes de l'autre et changer un peu les siennes. Je voudrais que tu diminues tes leçons de morale et que tu me consultes avant de prendre certaines décisions. De mon côté je promets de mieux communiquer avec toi, et de faire plus attention à ma santé. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Abasourdi par ce long discours chargé de sens, Jinpachi demanda.

− Que feras-tu si je décide quand même de partir ?

− J'essaierai de te récupérer, répondit Makishima sans hésiter.

Les yeux bleus pénétrèrent dans les iris indigo. Jinpachi n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce regard perçant en dehors des courses. Makishima était plus que sérieux, et ce qu'il dit en suivant le troubla.

− Je t'aime Jinpachi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Si le bonheur absolu ou encore la magie de noël existaient, Tôdô était certain de s'être écrasé dedans à pleine vitesse. Il pleura sur l'épaule de Makishima, plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, le couple avait déjeuné avec les sablés qu'ils avaient cuisinés la veille. Puis ils avaient emballé les restes en vue d'en faire don à un refuge que connaissait Makishima et qui organisait un buffet de charité en ce jour de fête pour les plus démunis. Certains mets étaient des dons, des restes de personnes qui avaient visé large ou qui avaient juste prévu de faire partager la magie de noël au-delà de leur foyer. Le reste était acheté par les bénévoles grâce à l'argent récolté pour la vente de décorations de noël et autres babioles fabriquées. Il y avait même des jouets et des livres laissés par des enfants qui n'en avait plus l'utilité et qui feraient la joie de d'autres.

Et de la joie, Tôdô en avait à revendre. Il arborait fièrement son anneau, de l'or blanc lui avait précisé Makishima, et il s'était empressé d'en faire part à ses anciens équipiers. Leurs réactions étaient à la hauteur de chacun d'eux.

− Vous avez su surmonter cette crise et vous lier plus intimement encore. Vous êtes forts.

Y avait-il moyen pour Fukutomi de sortir autre chose que cette réplique ?

− Je suis très heureux pour toi, Jinpachi.

Concis et chaleureux, Shinkai était décidément quelqu'un d'agréable.

− Faire des efforts pour mieux s'entendre ? Vous avez raison Tôdô-san, je vais travailler encore plus dur. Abs Abs Abs.

A quel moment Izumida avait-il fait le lien entre son fabuleux cadeau et la musculation ?

− Quelle chance Tôdô-san ! Teshima-san m'a bien gâté aussi.

Tôdô fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'il devrait avoir une conversation avec ce fameux Teshima qu'il ne connaissait pas trop mais qui semblait bien pervertir son cadet. Makishima, qui avait côtoyé Teshima pendant deux ans et le savait sage et sérieux, se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt Manami le plus dépravé.

− Je m'en bats les couilles, Tôdô, râla Arakita qui semblait souffrir d'une gueule de bois.

− T'es juste jaloux, répliqua Jinpachi sans relever l'insulte.

Jinpachi flottait sur un petit nuage. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher son bonheur à cet instant.

Le couple avait prévu de se rendre au refuge en fin de matinée. Mais avant, ils s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux. Yûsuke déballa une sorte de cahier sur lequel la photo de Tôdô occupait toute la couverture.

− C'est un agenda photo, précisa Tôdô. Comme ça tu seras bien organisé toute l'année et tu penseras tous les jours à moi en le regardant. Ca te changera de tes magazines pornos.

Makishima avait beau lui expliquer que la gravure n'était pas du porno, Jinpachi s'obstinait à ne pas comprendre.

− Regarde à l'intérieur, j'y ai mis mes plus beaux clichés. Et puis, il y a une autre surprise dedans.

Sur chaque page figurait une photo du beau brun dans toutes les positions, dans diverses tenues, des récentes et des plus anciennes, du temps il étudiait encore à Hakone. Makishima rougit. Il n'oserait jamais sortir cet objet de sa chambre. Les filles de son école s'y jetteraient dessus et il ne voulait pas partager son petit-ami.

− Jinpachi, je peux savoir c'est quoi ces notes ? Tel jour " _appel de Jinpachi"_ à vingt-deux heures. " _Facecam avec Jinpachi_ " un autre jour. Et pourquoi pas du sexe par webcam tant que tu y es ?

− Ca pourrait être une idée intéressante. Tu veux essayer ?

− Même pas en rêve, rougit encore plus Makishima. De quel droit tu me programmes des trucs en avance ?

− J'ai fait en fonction de mon propre planning ?

− Et si j'ai quelque chose de prévu ?

Auparavant, peut-être que Jinpachi aurait presque imposé à Makishima de se rendre disponible. Mais il se souvenait de leur conversation plus tôt dans la matinée.

− On avisera, répondit Jinpachi.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Makishima. En continuant de tourner les pages, il arriva en été et remarqua que les notes " _Appel de Jinpachi_ " s'étaient transformées en " _Visite de Jinpachi_ ". Cette annotation se poursuivait de juin à août.

− Jinpachi, c'est quoi ça ?

− Surprise, Maki-chan. Je serais bien là tout l'été prochain. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

− Mais, et ton école ? Tu ne seras pas en vacances ?

− J'ai un stage de deux mois à faire l'année prochaine, en hôtellerie bien sûr. On a le droit de choisir n'importe quel établissement dans le monde entier, et de toutes les classes possibles. J'ai donc décidé de venir ici pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà pour avoir l'occasion de te voir, même si je doute que nous aurons tous les deux un emploi du temps chargé, mais également parce que cette ville regorge de somptueux hôtels. Tu sais que je vise haut, et que je suis doué pour échanger. J'ai réussi à obtenir une place au trois étoiles _Central Park Hotel_ , annonça fièrement Jinpachi.

Makishima comprenait mieux pourquoi Tôdô lui demandait toujours de lui parler en anglais plutôt qu'en japonais. Il se perfectionnait pour accroître ses chances d'être admis en tant que stagiaire dans un prestigieux hôtel londonien. Il était vraiment content pour son petit-ami qui se démenait pour réaliser son rêve. Jinpachi avait longtemps hésité pour son orientation. Mais au final, il s'avérait que ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était travailler au ryokan de sa famille. Le contact avec les touristes et la satisfaction d'un bon séjour faisait son bonheur. Il adorait le lieu où il avait grandi, mais il avait envie de s'étendre au-delà du Tôdô-An.

− Maki-chan, après mes études, j'ai envie de venir vivre ici pour être auprès de toi, avoua Tôdô.

− Mais tu aimes le Japon. Tu ne risques pas d'avoir le mal de pays ?

− J'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas vivre au Japon, alors j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais amener le Japon ici. Maki-chan, si ton rêve est de créer une marque de vêtements, le mien est de diriger un établissement traditionnel. Proposer des séjours pour leur faire découvrir notre culture et nos traditions.

Honnêtement, ça pouvait marcher. De plus en plus de gens étaient attirés par les coutumes d'ailleurs, en recherche d'exotisme sans avoir à trop dépenser.

− Mais ce projet demande de l'argent. Il va falloir que je travaille dur. Alors si je pouvais me trouver une bonne place d'entrée de jeu, dans un bel établissement, et gagner en expérience, ce serait bien. J'ai passé des semaines à téléphoner, envoyer des lettres de motivations pour obtenir ce stage qui se déroulera en juin et juillet. Ne t'en fais, je serai hébergé sur place, pas besoin de me loger. En revanche, en août, je serai en vacances. Avec ton accord, j'avais bien envie de rester là.

Makishima savait qu'il devrait en parler à son frère, mais il ne doutait pas de son approbation. Il ne le disait pas à voix haute, car il n'était pas encore capable d'étaler ses sentiments comme on tartine du beurre sur du pain, mais il était plus qu'heureux de cette nouvelle. Il hocha la tête pour répondre à Jinpachi qu'il était bien évidemment d'accord, puis il lui tendit un tout petit paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait un bon d'achat d'une boutique de vêtements qu'aimait fréquenter Tôdô et qu'il avait acheté par internet.

− Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas d'idée.

− Mais tu m'as déjà offert mon cadeau, fit remarquer Tôdô en lui montrant l'anneau qu'il était si fier de porter.

− Je n'étais pas sûr de te l'offrir, alors j'avais prévu autre chose.

− Ca aurait été dommage de le laisser enfermée. Il est tellement mieux sur moi. Mais quelque chose me tracasse. Tu m'as dis que, jusqu'à hier encore, tu t'attendais à rompre à tout moment. Alors pourquoi l'avoir acheté si tu n'avais pas réellement l'intention de te lier à moi ?

− Parce que même si je ne le dis pas, même si je ne le montre pas, même si je te charrie souvent, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi.

Le cœur de Tôdô s'accéléra. Makishima venait de sortir ça d'une façon si naturelle qu'il ne était difficile de douter de sa sincérité. Il était gêné, réalisant combien c'était embarrassant d'entendre dire qu'on vous aime. Il devrait s'y habituer. Le vert semblait déterminé à faire des efforts pour lui faire plaisir. De son côté, peut-être qu'il devrait d'abstenir de le répéter aussi souvent.

− Et puis, poursuivit Makishima plus bas comme s'il avait honte d'avouer quelque chose, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu pourrais venir et qu'on allait passer noël ensemble juste tous les deux… J'étais tellement euphorique que je l'ai acheté sans trop réfléchir.

Il détourna la tête, bien trop gêné pour regarder Tôdô qui souriait tendrement. Il se pencha pour s'appuyer contre son petit-ami et déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, terrés dans cet appartement chaleureux, entourés d'un décor blanc le matin de noël, et le sapin qui les regardait, témoin muet de leur amour.

Le soir même, tandis que Tôdô sortait de la cuisine avec sa tisane sucrée au miel d'apiculteur, il manqua de renverser sa tasse. Au pied de l'arbre était allongé Makishima dans une posture aguicheuse, simplement vêtu d'une lingerie tout à fait au goût du brun. Ses hormones se réveillèrent à cette simple vue, et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Makishima dit d'une voix suave.

− Alors, on les pioche ces fantasmes ?

La libido de Jinpachi monta en flèche, et le reste suivit tout aussi instantanément. Quand il s'agissait de grimper, Makishima était définitivement un bon stimulant.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Il y a une petite référence Manami x Teshima, tout comme dans mon autre fiction " _More High_ ". Ils sont mon OTP (avec le MakiTô) et je compte bien leur consacrer quelques fictions également)


End file.
